1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and the like which test the knowledge of the players, and more specifically to an open structure game for testing and challenging the knowledge of the players or participants. The present game is particularly well adapted for placement in a professional environment, where players or participants may participate in the game independently of one another when able or as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
The relatively rapid advance of knowledge in many professional fields, has resulted in requirements in many jurisdictions for continuing education for various professionals. Such requirements are generally issued by the licensing boards of various states and primarily affect the medical, teaching, and legal professions, but may require persons in other professions (e.g., engineering, architecture, etc.) to receive some minimum number of hours of additional training in some period of time, e.g., yearly, biennially, etc.
While many persons engaged in some of these professions do not find it unduly difficult to meet the minimum standards for continuing training, it can be difficult for professionals in other fields to find the time and money required. This is particularly true in the nursing profession, where the long hours and relatively low pay in comparison to many other professional fields, can make it difficult for nurses to be able to afford the time and finances required for such additional training.
Yet, it is widely recognized that continuing education for professionals in various fields is important, and even critical in certain fields. This is particularly true in the medical profession, where technological advances seem to occur at an ever increasing rate. It is widely recognized that nurse practitioners must be as knowledgeable in their fields as medical doctors. Yet, with nursing shortages being a commonplace occurrence, and the relatively lower pay scales for nurses, it can be difficult for those engaged in the nursing profession to find the time and money to meet the continuing education or training standards generally required of them. This is truly a shame, because the vast majority of these professionals are involved in their chosen field because of a deep interest in the profession, and they recognize the need for continuing training or education. Yet, many leave the profession due to the excessive demands upon their time and schedules, one of those demands being the time required for continuing training.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem by means of a professional educational game which may be played by staff personnel in the professional environment. The present professional educational game is patterned loosely after the well known television game show Jeopardy!®, but rather than being a closed game in which only a limited number of contestants (i.e., two) play during a previously established time period, the present game is considerably more open and permits anyone who is physically present at any time during the course of the game, to play. The present game is also more open in the sense that a single game may continue for days or weeks, thus permitting those assigned to different shifts and/or different days of the week, to participate. The present professional educational game provides an enjoyable means for professionals to test and further their knowledge in their chosen field, without requiring inordinate amounts of time and/or money from those who engage in the present game.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,112 issued on Dec. 21, 1965 to John R. Hanson, titled “Card Holder With Movable Shutters And Interchangeable Cards For Insertion Therein And A Second Card Holder With A Spinner And Interchangeable Cards,” describes a pair of embodiments of question and answer games. In one embodiment, a question and answer game includes a series of question cards which are interchangeably placed within a holder. Each card position is covered by an openable slide to conceal the question until viewing of the card is desired. Hanson does not describe any particular rules of play for his game embodiments, nor does he describe how one can win the game, i.e., higher percentage of correct answers, more correct answers in a given period of time, etc. Moreover, Hanson does not disclose any provision for a series of questions having different levels of difficulty, and different rewards for correctly answering such questions of different difficulty levels. The present invention provides a different structure for the game board, as well as different levels of difficulty for questions and rules for competitive play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,418 issued on Dec. 1, 1970 to Jay L. Press, titled “Intelligence Testing Device,” describes a device having an array of lights, each of which may be illuminated individually to form a pattern. A partial pattern is illuminated, with the user then being required to illuminate one or more lights to complete the pattern properly. No questions are provided by Press to test or challenge the knowledge of the user or player. The Press device is not actually a competitive game, nor does it lend itself to open play among a relatively large number of players and over a relatively long span of time, as does the present professional education game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,879 issued on Jan. 30, 1979 to Clifford G. Andrew et al., titled “Intern Board Game,” describes a board game having a peripheral playing path which must be traveled by playing pieces assigned to the players. A series of cards are provided, with each of the cards including symptoms and on one side of the cards, an appropriate diagnosis. Andrew et al. provide for an advanced form of play for their game, in which players must provide the proper diagnosis for the symptoms on the cards as they are encountered during play. However, the Andrew et al. game is a structured tabletop type board game, in which a plurality of players must play simultaneously, rather than being an open ended game in which players may participate independently of one another at different times, as in the present game. Andrew et al. also make no mention of providing questions having different levels of difficulty, as is the case with the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,711 issued on Apr. 27, 1982 to Gary P. Giallombardo, titled “Question And Answer Game Employing Chance-Taking Means,” describes a television trivia type game, in which a large number of questions are divided into several different subject areas. A random selection device (spinner) is used to select the questions at each turn. Rewards in the form of simulated currency are provided for players answering the questions correctly. The random question selection means of the Giallombardo game, precludes the selection by players of questions according to topic and degree of difficulty. In contrast, while players of the present game do not know the specific question beforehand, they are allowed to select the general subject area and degree of difficulty in order to determine the question to be selected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,559 issued on Feb. 8, 1983 to Ann Summers, titled “Educational Game For Student And/Or Graduate Nurses,” describes a tabletop type board game having a generally conventional layout and rules of play. A series of loose cards are provided, each of which contains a question and a series of answers. The correct response is provided on the opposite side of each card. Players advance playing pieces along a playing path on the board, in accordance with correct responses to the questions on the cards. The Summers game is not open, as is the present game, i.e., Summers requires all players to participate simultaneously and to be physically present at the location of the game board. Moreover, the present game does not measure the progress of players by movement of pieces about a playing path, but rather gauges their achievements according to the accuracy of the responses they provide to questions or statements on the game board during the relatively long period of time in which the game is open or in play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,645 issued on Nov. 5, 1991 to Meri Goodman et al., titled “Fitness And Nutrition Game Apparatus And Method Of Play,” describes a game having a game board with a sinusoidal playing path thereon. Advance along the playing path is accomplished by correctly answering questions relating to nutrition, with those questions being provided on a series of loose cards. Players may exchange playing pieces representing more fit body images, in accordance with correct responses to more advanced questions. The Goodman et al. game is generally conventional in its layout and play, and does not provide open ended play by individual participants in accordance with their own schedules and time over a relatively long period, as provided by the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,884 issued on Mar. 30, 1993 to James W. Roemer, Jr. et al., titled “Question And Answer Game For Stimulating Interest In News Periodicals,” describes a game in which a series of loose cards contain questions relating to items commonly found in newspapers. Players draw cards sequentially and look up the correct response to the questions, noting a letter on the card when they arrive at a correct response. The first player or team to collect all of the letters (e.g., “newsbeat,”) wins the game. In contrast, the questions of the present game remain physically attached to the game board; play is open, with players participating in accordance with their own schedules as desired; and the winner is determined in accordance with the number and level of difficulty of questions selected and correctly answered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,939 issued on Nov. 2, 1993 to Don T. Robinson et al., titled “Cultural Knowledge Board Game,” describes a game having a series of identical topic areas, with one being assigned to each player. Players draw loose cards randomly, and must explain or respond to the topic noted on the card, to the satisfaction of other players and in a given time period. A successful response allows the player to place a marker on the specific topic of his playing area of the board. No open play is provided by Robinson et al., nor do they disclose any differentiation of questions according to level of difficulty or value, as provided by the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,269 issued on Jul. 5, 1994 to Maurice S. Kalik et al., titled “Scramble-Circuited Quiz-Module W/Overlaying Q&A-Sheets,” describes an electronic game having a series of apertures in a game board, with a series of correspondingly apertured overlays selectively installable over the surface of the game board. The overlays contain a series of matching type questions, with the player being required to select appropriate matches by means of a pair of probes which are inserted into the apertures. The Kalik et al. game may only be played by a single individual at any given time, and does not provide a series of essay type questions requiring written responses, as in the case of the present professional educational game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,569 issued on Oct. 3, 1995 to Donald P. Walker, titled “Afro American Educational Quiz Game,” describes a game board having essentially conventional rules of play. The game is played by a number of players simultaneously, with the game board having a series of numbers for each player. The numbers correspond to cards, each of which contains a picture and short biography of a famous black person. Players must correctly identify the person on the card in order to receive points. The player collecting the greatest number of points after all question cards have been used, wins the game. The Walker game contrasts with the present game in that the present game is open, and any player or players may participate at any time without being restricted to a specific time period for play. Moreover, the present game provides a series of questions having different levels of difficulty, with correspondingly greater rewards or credits for responding to more difficult questions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,100 issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Mark E. Taylor et al., titled “Game Of The Immune System,” describes a tabletop type board game in which a series of players simultaneously attempt to advance position markers along a path on the game board. Cards representing various contagious diseases are drawn, with players being delayed due to the need for recovery time from these diseases. Players gain simulated immunity from various diseases as play progresses, enabling them to progress more rapidly toward the goal to win the game. The Taylor et al. game differs considerably from the present game, in that the present game provides for open ended play by any number of players at different times as desired. Moreover, the present game challenges and tests the knowledge of players through a series of questions relating to professional knowledge in the players' occupational field. No chance means of any sort is utilized in the play of the present professional education game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,389 issued on Aug. 26, 1997 to Donald R. Freda III, titled “History Based Trivia Game With Weighted Scoring System,” describes a game in which the game board comprises a year long calendar. Players advance across the board in accordance with correct answers to trivia questions in a variety of subject areas. Partial credit may be provided for responses which are close to the specifically correct date. The Freda III game has a generally conventional configuration, in that markers must be advanced across a game board and play must be accomplished simultaneously by all players involved. The open play of the present game, in which players may play at any time they like, independently of other players, differs considerably from the Freda III game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,874 issued on Jun. 6, 2000 to Thomas P. Ivers, titled “Quizzor Question And Answer Game Method And Associated Items,” describes a trivia game in which players may wager on the outcome of each response by the responding player. Odds are provided relating to the difficulty of each question, with the responding player wagering on whether he or she will be able to answer the question correctly. Other players place similar wagers on the responding player's ability. Players win or lose the wagered amount as multiplied by the odds, and depending upon whether the question was answered correctly and whether the non-responding players wagered that the responding player would or would not respond correctly. As the players are wagering during the play of the Ivers game, all players must participate simultaneously. In contrast, the present game permits independent play by each player according to his or her own schedule; interaction between players is not required in the present professional education game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,188 issued on Jan. 9, 2001 to Thomas Elstner, titled “Game Device For An Entertainment Show,” describes a lighting or display system for a television game show in which a series of players participate. Each player resides before a background, with activation of a response switch by the is player resulting in a change in the color of the background for that player. The Elstner system facilitates identification of the player first responding when a question is asked. There is no motivation to combine the Elstner system with any aspect of the present invention, as the present game is not played simultaneously by a plurality of players, nor is there any benefit in the present game for being the first player to respond to a specific question. Elstner does not disclose any specific rules of play for a game other than the general procedure outlined immediately above, which is known for television game shows.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,056 issued on May 1, 2001 to Christopher D. Jones, titled “Educational Board Game And Method For Teaching Occupational Skills,” describes a tabletop type board game in which the game board includes a series of playing paths thereon. Advance of playing pieces along the paths of the game board is accomplished by successfully answering a series of questions provided on loose cards with the game. While the Jones game is directed to professional (specifically, military) advancement, Jones does not provide an open ended game in which a plurality of players may participate independently of one another, with all questions being physically attached to the game board, as in the present professional educational game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,908 issued on Aug. 28, 2001 to Glenn E. Hunsberger, titled “Diabetes Mellitus Game,” describes a tabletop type board game having a generally spiral configuration playing path thereon. A series of cards are provided, each having a question and corresponding answer associated with the illness of diabetes. Players are penalized for incorrect responses, by being required to simulate some symptom(s) of the illness. As in the case of other board games discussed further above, the Hunsberger game requires all players to participate simultaneously, unlike the present professional educational game.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/101,032 published on Aug. 1, 2002 to Harold Buerk, titled “Senior Health Care Board Game,” describes a tabletop type board game having two concentric playing paths. Movement of player position markers along the outer path is determined by dice, with various positions directing the player to draw a card periodically. The cards contain good or bad fortune regarding some illness or infirmity, and determine advance or setback of another position marker along the inner path. A player must move both of his or her markers completely around both playing paths, in order to win. The Buerk game does not require any knowledge to win, but rather is based upon pure chance. Moreover, all players must be present simultaneously for play. The present game has no luck or chance element, but tests the knowledge of the players as they play independently of one another.
British Patent Publication No. 2,084,027 published on Apr. 7, 1982 to Osmar S. De Almeida-Santos, titled “Medical Board Game,” describes a tabletop type board game in which a number of players are each assigned a different medical specialty. Each player is also assigned a number of simulated patients. The goal of each player is to be the first to discharge all of his or her patients, through proper treatment, transfer to another specialist, or through the death of the simulated patient. As in the other board games known to the present inventor, the De Almeida-Santos game requires all players to participate simultaneously, with each player's play being at least somewhat dependent upon the participation of other players. The present game is relatively open ended in comparison, as has been noted further above. Players in the present game test their knowledge by responding to questions independently of one another, as their time and schedules permit. No movement or advance of markers about a game board is involved in the present game.
French Patent Publication No. 2,530,479 published on Jan. 27, 1984 to Michele Lafay, titled “Educational Aid For Health Education,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a training system or game wherein a series of cards pictorially shows various health situations and problems. The abstract states that the game or system may be used for educating illiterate persons, as no reading is required. However, no rules of play are described in the English abstract or shown in the drawings. The game or training system of the '479 French Patent Publication does not appear to be related to the present game, with its single game board and series of concealed questions secured thereto, for independent play by a number of players.
French Patent Publication No. 2,653,256 published on Apr. 19, 1991 to Pierre Carrillo et al., titled “Parlour Game For Preparing For Exams And Aid To Medical Studies,” describes (according to the English abstract; no drawings are provided) a game including a series of question and answer cards relating to different areas of medicine. Correct responses to the questions allow players to move position markers about a map of Africa. Other cards simulate the consumption of resources (water) and receipt and disposal of income. The game of the '256 French Patent Publication is thus more closely related to other conventional tabletop type board games, with their playing paths and position markers requiring simultaneous play by all players involved, than it is to the present game with its single game board and plurality of concealed questions allowing independent response by players at different times, as desired.
A printout from the website www.sonypictures.com, dated Aug. 9, 2002, describes the basic background and some history behind the Jeopardy!® television show. The sonypictures.com website printout notes that the basic concept of the answer-question format is used by many teachers as an entertaining means of testing their students and encouraging them to learn. No disclosure is made of the specific rules of play for the television (or other) Jeopardy! game, in the sonypictures.com printout.
Finally, a printout from the website http://userdata.acd.net, dated Aug. 9, 2002, describes a series of “parlor” type games and other materials based upon various television game shows. This printout is essentially a review of collectible materials and articles available and which are based upon various television game shows, including Jeopardy!. No disclosure is made of the specific rules of play for the television (or other) Jeopardy! game, in the userdata.acd.net printout.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a professional educational game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.